The Batman (Animated Feature) 2015
This is the hopeful Tv. Animated feature, a Prequel to the 2016 Man of Steel Sequel. It has 3 episodes, all are the highlights of Bruce's life previous to the Man of Steel Sequel. It features many famous voice actors, most of which taken from the Arkham Games, from Grey DeLise (Catwoman) to Troy Baker (Two-Face), plus the actor of the batman (Ben Affleck), who was cast in Zack Snyder's Upcoming Batman/Superman Film. Episode one is based on Batman: Year One (only replacing Falcone witnb the Penguin), Episode Two is Based on the Long Halloween Storyline, Episode three is based on Batman: Dark Victory (only changing the villians) Episode Plots: Episode 1: At age 8, Bruce Wayne's parents are murdered. At age 13, he travels around the world to train in martial arts. He also worked to peak physical form. For the last 2 of those 12 years, he trained in a secret society by Master Kirigi in ninjutsu. He returned to Gotham at age 25, able to bench press 700 pounds, have outstanding reflexes, and have knowledge of over 100 martial arts, as well as 12 master degrees in science and strategy. Upon Bruce's return, Gotham is heavily corrupted, ruled by the mob, and the corrupt police force is doing nothing about it. Bruce first makes his entrance as a vigilante by stopping some drug dealers, working for the highly corrupt cop named Flass. On a surveillance mission to the seedy East End later that night, a disguised Bruce is propositioned by teenaged prostitute Holly Robinson. He is reluctantly drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes, including dominatrix Selina Kyle. Two police officers shoot and take him in their squad car, but a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash, dragging the police to a safe distance before fleeing. He reaches Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become a bat. James Gordon, now a new cop in town, soon works to rid corruption from the force, but, on orders from Commissioner Gillian Loeb, several officers attack him, including Flass, who personally threatens Gordon’s pregnant wife. In revenge, the recovering Gordon tracks Flass down, beats and humiliates him, leaving him naked and handcuffed in the snow. As Gordon becomes a minor celebrity for several brave acts, Batman strikes for the first time, attacking a group of thieves. Batman soon works up the ladder, even attacking Flass while he was accepting a drug dealer’s bribe. Batman interrupts a dinner party in the iceberg lounge attended by many of Gotham’s crime bosses to announce his intention to bring them to justice, including Roman Sionis, Carmine and Alberto Falcone, Salvatore Maroni, Rupert Thorne, Lew Moxon, Jefferson Skeevers, the leader of the Sullivan Family, Tony Zucco, and head of the mob, Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot. After Batman puts all of them except Cobblepot and Sionis (who escaped) into custody, Loeb orders Gordon to bring him in by any means necessary. As Gordon tries in vain to catch him, Batman attacks Cobblepot, stripping him naked and tying him up in his bed after dumping his car in the river, further infuriating the mob boss. Assistant district attorney Harvey Dent becomes Batman’s first ally, while Detective Sarah Essen and Gordon, after Essen suggested Bruce Wayne as a Batman suspect, witness Batman save an old woman from a runaway truck. Essen holds Batman at gunpoint while Gordon is momentarily dazed, but Batman disarms her and flees to an abandoned building. Claiming the building has been scheduled for demolition, Loeb orders a bomb dropped on it, forcing Batman into the fortified basement, abandoning his belt as the explosives inside catch fire. A trigger-happy SWAT team led by the corrupt Branden is sent in, whom Batman attempts to trap in the basement. They soon escape and, after tranquilizing Branden, Batman dodges as the rest open fire, barely managing to survive after two bullet wounds. Enraged as the team’s carelessly fired bullets injure several people outside, Batman beats the team into submission and, after using a device to attract the bats of his cave to him, he flees amid the chaos. Selina Kyle, after witnessing him in action, dons a costume of her own to begin a life of crime. Gordon has a brief affair with Essen, while Batman intimidates a mob drug dealer for information. The dealer comes to Gordon to testify against Flass, who is brought up on charges. Upset with Gordon's exploits, Loeb blackmails Gordon against pressing charges with proof of his affair. Later, at a power plant, Batman fights a man disguised as the "red hood", along with the other mobsters with him that are robbing a power plant for the mob, by accidentally throwing him into an acid tank. It is revealed that the man, named Jack White, had his pregnant wife murdered by the Penguin, and was forced to rob the Power Plant with Penguin's men. Batman pities White, and relates to his wife's death with his parent's death. After bringing Barbara with him to interview Bruce Wayne, investigating his connection to Batman, Gordon confesses the affair to her. Batman sneaks into Penguin’s manor, overhearing a plan against Gordon, but is interrupted when Selina Kyle, hoping to build a reputation after her robberies were pinned on Batman, attacks Penguin and his bodyguards, aided from afar by Batman. Identifying Cobblepot’s plan as the morning comes, the Batman leaves to help. While leaving home, Gordon spots a motorcyclist enter his garage. Suspicious, Gordon enters to see Oswald Cobblepot himself and his thugs holding his family hostage. Gordon decisively shoots the thugs and chases Penguin, who has fled with the baby. The mysterious motorcyclist, now revealed to the audience as Batman, rushes out to chase Penguin. Gordon blows out Cobblepot's car tire on a bridge and the two fight hand-to-hand, with Gordon losing his glasses, before Cobblepot and James Gordon Junior fall over the side. Bruce leaps over the railing and saves the baby, while Cobblepot falls and is presumed to be arrested. Gordon realizes that he is standing before Batman, but says that he is "practically blind without glasses," and lets Bruce go. Flass turns on Loeb, supplying Dent with evidence and testimony, and Loeb resigns. Gordon is promoted to captain and stands on the rooftop waiting to meet Batman to discuss somebody called The Joker, who is plotting to poison the reservoir. Episode 2: 6 months later: At a wedding in June, Gotham City mob boss Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot tries to pressure Bruce Wayne to help with importing illegal weapons, and Bruce refuses. Bruce begins to leave the party with Selina Kyle, but they find Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent, who has been beaten by some of the Penguin mob. After helping him, Bruce decides to leave alone. As Batman, Bruce enters Oswald's penthouse to investigate. He encounters Catwoman, who flees from him. Batman ends the pursuit to answer a Bat-signal. Dent and police Captain Jim Gordon have called him, and the three enter a pact to end Cobblepot's reign by bending the rules if necessary, but never breaking them. On Halloween, Jefferson Skeevers is shot twice in the head by an unknown assailant while taking a bath. The perpetrator leaves behind the murder weapon, a .22 caliber pistol with the nipple of a baby bottle used as a crude silencer, as well as a jack-o-lantern. That night Dent, Gordon and Batman discuss the murder, and Dent says he does not care about the death of a mafia crime boss. Batman notices that Catwoman is eavesdropping, and she offers to help Batman hit the Penguin where it hurts the most: his money. Catwoman's information leads Batman and Dent to a warehouse where the Penguin has stockpiled over $20 million in paper cash. They together set fire to the warehouse and destroy the money. Dent returns home and a bomb detonates, and the D.A. and his wife Gilda survive. For months afterward, on certain holidays, the "Holiday killer" continues murdering members of the Cobblepot crime family, including all of the Sullivan family and Rupert Thorne. On New Year's Eve, Dent's new assistant, Vernon Fields, searches old police files and discovers a connection between Oswald Cobblepot and Bruce Wayne. Batman tracks the Riddler, a new ex-GCPD criminal, whom Holiday let live on April Fool’s Day. The Riddler explains that Cobblepot hired him to find out who Holiday was but kicked him out when the solutions he gave were less than satisfactory. Batman suspects that the Riddler was left alive to spread that the Penguin was looking for Holiday. On August, Cobblepot's birthday, Roman Sionis is going to trial to testify against him. Before going to the stand, Fields hands him a bottle of acid that appears to be heartburn medicine. During questioning, Sionis hurls the acid at Dent, hideously disfiguring half of his face. Dent is rushed to the hospital, where he stabs a doctor and escapes. On Labor Day, Dent has been hiding in Gotham’s sewers for a month. He crosses paths with Killer croc, who attacks him. Dent is able to calm him. Gordon, meanwhile, has come to the conclusion that Dent is Holiday. Batman refuses to acknowledge it, but Gordon demands to hear the truth from Dent himself. Batman questions Cobblepot about Dent's location. The Penguin accuses Batman of knowing that Dent was Holiday but standing aside. Batman then seeks out Catwoman, demanding to know why she is so interested in Cobblepot. She refuses to answer, and runs away. On Halloween, all of the Arkham inmates are released by Dent, with help from killer croc, based on the flip of a coin. Cobblepot and his accomplice Candy are ambushed in the iceberg lounge by the escapees (including killer croc), Dent (who has now become Two-Face) and Catwoman. Batman intervenes, but is unable to stop Two-Face from murdering Penguin. During the following scuffle, Candy falls out a window. Two-Face escapes and kills his former assistant Fields for helping Sionis scar him. Later, Two-Face turns himself in to Gordon and Batman. As he is cuffed, he tells them there were "two" Holiday killers. Peace is restored in Gotham, after Julian Day, trying to cripple the mob for his personal benefit, confesses to the crime, and is sent to Arkham, avoiding the death sentence. Episode 3: It has been 10 months after the killer known as "Holiday" was apprehended. "Holiday" was actually Julian Day, attempting to cripple the mob, and prove he is more than capable of taking the law into his hands. Janice Porter has replaced Harvey Dent as Gotham City's District Attorney and despises Batman's methods, although Commissioner Gordon tries to sway her opinion. Batman adopts a young Dick Grayson as his family is killed during a sabotage from Roman Sionis, and he begins his training to be his partner. Sionis is caught in the resulting circus fire, and is severely injured. Bruce blames himself for letting Harvey go beyond saving and become a villain himself, serving time in Arkham, like many of the people Dent put there. Batman becomes even more of a loner, refusing Gordon's assistance, and Catwoman's. During a visit to Dent's cell, there is a large breakout of most of the inmates of Arkham. Julian Day is not one of them. Batman insists Roman Sionis had some hand in the breakout, but he assures him he does not, as since their last visit he now uses a wheelchair and has a brace on his head, and is now covered in 3rd degree burns due to the circus fire. Janice Porter allows the release of Day, as long as he is to be in his friend Alberto Falcone's custody and stay within his father's old cabin. Shortly after his release, Clancy O'Hara's body is found hanged from the Gotham city bridge, his old patrol. Taped to his chest is a newspaper clipping, headlined "Holiday goes free", with a hangman riddle written on it. Batman interrogates the Riddler, the only man who Holiday did not kill, but he assures Batman that he has not the faintest idea as to why Holiday did not kill him. In Julian Day's house, Calendar Man begins to hear his voices, telling him to continue his work as the Holiday Killer. Soon after the Riddler meets with Batman, saying that the killer assumes that another person is playing their twisted game, the corrupt ex-commissioner Gil Loeb is found hanged from his stairs in his mansion, another riddle is on his chest. Later, another hanging, another corrupt officer, Detective Flass is found hanged outside his strip club. Batman believes that Julian Day is the newly dubbed "Hangman" killer, or knows who the person is. He interrogates him, but learns nothing and leaves to search for Harvey Dent. Entering the sewers, Batman fights Killer Croc, and he leads Batman to Harvey's new office. Searching his office, there is an explosion and Batman loses Two-Face underground. In Gordon's office, he is talking and trying to persuade Janice to accept Batman, and she agrees, as long as he follows the law. Another hanging, Sgt. Pratt with another note on his chest. All the notes have come from Harvey's old desk as the DA, all the evidence suggests he is the killer. During the "Hangman" killings, Bruce is also struggling with his relationship with Selina Kyle, so much so that she eventually leaves Gotham and only left him a note. Janice Porter has been shown meeting a mysterious man several times throughout the investigation, and it is eventually revealed to be Harvey. Another hanging is found, this time in front of Harvey's old house. Officer Merkel is found with another note on his chest. Harvey, now completely taken over by his darker side, conducts his own investigation throughout the escaped criminals, questioning all of them as to the identity of the "Hangman" killer. Gordon is almost hanged on the roof of the precinct, but is saved by Two-Face who assures the men that he is not the Hangman killer. During a police raid on the underground hideout of Two-Face, Batman assists Gordon and they eventually catch him. During all of which, Julian is still hearing his voices telling him to continue his work. He is eventually pushed to the point of almost committing the murder of Alberto Falcone, but resists the temptation. Two-Face is put on trial, but escapes when the other criminals assault the court. Another hanging of a police officer, and Two-Face is still the prime suspect. Janice is kidnapped by The Joker, and when she argues with Two-Face, he kills her. They dump the body into Julian Day's bed, to convince him he killed her. Finally, he breaks the facade. Batman investigates Alberto Falcone's penthouse, and is almost hanged but frees himself due to metal braces to protect his neck, and attacks Catwoman. She reveals that she investigated Roman Sionis, and that she could find no record of him visiting a physical therapist, despite the fact he uses a wheelchair. After escaping the estate, Roman and Alberto meet inside the family mausoleum, he smothers Alberto and then shoots him, telling him he is not a real crime boss. At the Batcave, Dick correctly translates the clues left behind that they refer to protecting the Penguin Crime Family, and Batman scrambles to leave. At his hideout, Two-Face is attacked when several explosions rip through his lair, the criminals attempt to escape when Two-Face is attacked. Finally, the Hangman Killer is revealed as Roman Sionis, who is now Black Mask. He had killed everyone who had helped Harvey to become the District Attorney and further his career, and left clues to make it look like it was him all along. His final ploy was to pretend to be a full-time wheelchair user, leaving him as the last suspect. Dick intervenes, now wearing a uniform as "Robin", and he assists Batman in the recapture of the criminals. Black Mask shoots Two-Face, and he falls to his death. Selina Kyle arrives at Oswald's grave, and confesses the truth that she knows he was her father, but cannot prove it yet. Dick takes an oath with Batman in the Batcave to help him in his crusade against crime. The final 10 minutes of the movie show Batman and Robin arresting Black Mask, who had been responsible for murdering the flying Grayson's, crippling the mob once and for all. Alfred worries that Dick might not be able to balance a normal teenage life with vigilantism. Voice Casting: Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ben Affleck Catwoman - Grey DeLise Riddler (cameo) - Wally Winget Killer Croc (cameo) - Khary Phayton Penguin- Nolan North Two-Face - Troy Baker Black Mask - Brian Bloom Gordon - Bryan Cranston Alfred - Martin Davis Dick Grayson/Robin - Troy Baker